


Mikor a detektív nem álmos

by Renkou



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Drugs, Insomnia, POV John Watson, bad idea
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 14:11:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renkou/pseuds/Renkou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mit tehet dr. Watson, ha kedves lakótársa nem csak, hogy nem tud aludni, hanem őt sem hagyja? Támad egy ötlete, amit keresztül is visz, majd csaknem költözni kényszerül. Temészetesen Mrs. Hudson ezt nem engedheti...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mikor a detektív nem álmos

Hegedű hangjára ébredtem. Túlzás lenne azt állítanom, hogy zene lett volna, inkább olyasféle, mint amikor a macskát farkánál fogva felemelik, és hideg vízbe merítik. Ricsaj. Ebből azt a következtetést vontam le, hogy Holmes barátom erősen töpreng valamin, máskülönben nem kínozná így szegény hangszerét. Ő úgy szokta magyarázni a dolgot, hogy jegyzeteket készít az elméjében, és mikor lejátssza ezeket, segíti a gondolkodásban, és abban, hogy új és új nézőpontból közelíthesse meg a problémát. Bevallom férfiasan, én ebből egy szót sem értek, de igyekszem elfogadni lakótársam különös dolgait. Ez általában nem okoz gondot, azonban, mivel ez már a harmadik éjszaka, amit ébren vagyok kénytelen tölteni, kezdtem elveszíteni a türelmemet.

Teljes sötétségben botorkáltam ki a nappaliba és az oda beszűrődő holdfényben néztem meg a kandallópárkányon álló órát. – Az ég szerelmére, Holmes! – kiáltottam fel. – Hajnali fél négy! Rendes ember ilyenkor fordul a másik oldalára álmában. Ha már te nem alszol, legalább engem hagyhatnál.

Természetesen nem reagált, miért is tette volna? A hegedű hangjaiból ítélve a gondolatai körbe-körbe jártak, vagy legalábbis nekem úgy tűnt, de természetesen nem tudhattam biztosan. A fejem viszont három napja szünet nélkül sajgott, valami kompromisszumra kellett jutnom barátommal, mert az állapot már tarthatatlanná vált. Miközben a lehetőségeimen tűnődtem egy cigaretta társaságában, egyszer csak észrevettem, hogy megszűnt a zaj körülöttem. Holmes lámpát gyújtott, majd hozzám fordult és ártatlan tekintettel megkérdezte: - Te sem tudsz aludni, Watson?

\- Nem – nyögtem válaszul, és bár kísértést éreztem, hogy alaposan beolvassak neki, az arcáról leolvasható őszintesége miatt mégsem tettem. Tudtam, hogy valóban meg sem fordult a fejében, hogy kellemetlenséget okozott az éjszakai ténykedésével. Meggyötörtnek látszott, aggódva néztem rajta végig. Napok óta nem aludt egy szemhunyásnyit sem és csak annyi ételt vett magához, amennyit belekényszerítettem. Sápadt volt, a szemei vörösek, a keze remegett, ahogy ő is cigarettára gyújtott. – Pihenned kellene – tanácsoltam neki csendesen.

\- Tudom, de ez az ügy egyszerűen nem hagy nyugodni. Akármennyit töprengek rajta, egyre kevésbé látom át. Gyűlölöm ezt mondani, de túl sok az adat és nem tudom összerakni őket. Sehogy sem kapcsolódnak egymáshoz. Valamit nem vettem észre, valami fontosat. Tudom, hogy fontos volt… - motyogta inkább saját magának, mint nekem.

\- Holmes, ide figyelj rám! – Megfogtam az arcának két oldalát és kényszerítettem, hogy a szemembe nézzen. – Holmes, mikor aludtál utoljára?

\- Akkor este, mikor együtt elmentünk Wagnert hallgatni.

\- Az éppen hat napja volt, nem is, már hét – helyesbítettem. – Mint a barátod, és mint orvos, azt mondanám, hogy túlhajtod magad. Már három napja fel-alá járkálsz itthon megállás nélkül. Úgy látom, a nyomozás jelenleg nemigen halad semerre.

\- Várom a fejleményeket, közben gondolkoznom kell.

\- A fejleményeket vízszintesen is várhatnád, ha valaki keres, vagy érkezik bármi a részedre, akkor felkeltelek – ajánlottam.

\- De gondolkodnom kell, Watson! Értsd meg! – csattant fel. – Valami nem stimmel, kihagytam valamit… - motyogta ismét.

\- Akkor gondolkodj, de lehetőleg halkan. Én megpróbálok még aludni valamennyit – sóhajtottam lemondóan. 

Esélyem sem volt. Mire visszazuhantam volna az ágyamba, újrakezdődött a hajnali koncert. Mikor kis idő múlva Holmes ismét felfüggesztette a kínzásomat, egészen megkönnyebbültem. Korai volt az öröm, ez után fel-alá járkált a nappaliban és a saját szobájában. Aztán a hangokból kiindulva valamit keresett a könyvek közt, mert csak a szitkozódását hallottam és azt, hogy időnként leejt vagy falhoz vág dolgokat. Lelki szemeim előtt már megjelent a katasztrófa sújtotta nappali, amit természetesen nekem kell majd rendbe raknom. Csüggedten ültem fel az ágyban, a homlokomat masszírozva. Így is maradtam reggelig, de akkorra már kigondoltam egy ideiglenes megoldást a problémámra.

Tudtam, hogy az egyetlen megoldás a jelenlegi helyzetben, ha valahogy rá tudom bírni Holmest, hogy legalább néhány órát aludjon. Biztos voltam benne, hogy neki is használna, talán kipihenten észrevesz valami olyat, ami kimerülten elkerülte a figyelmét. Ez így végiggondolva egészen egyszerűnek tűnt, azonban tapasztalatból tudtam már, hogy szép szóval semmire sem megyek. Míg ez a nyomozás tart, magától nem fog tudni elaludni, erőszakkal pedig aligha lehet erre kényszeríteni valakit. Egy olyan megoldás maradt, ami már többször megfordult a fejemben: nyugtató. Ezzel azonban volt egy kis megoldandó probléma, a beadás módja. Meg sem fordult a fejemben, hogy rá tudnám beszélni barátomat arra, hogy bevegye, drasztikus módszerhez pedig nem szívesen fordultam volna. Így marad az, hogy az ételébe, vagy még inkább a teájába raknám. Viszont, mivel Holmes orra rendkívül érzékeny, kevés gyógyszer jöhetett szóba. Ezek közül természetesen nekem egyik sem volt otthon.

Volt viszont egy kedves ismerősöm, aki tébolydában dolgozott, és mivel mindenképpen ki akartam mozdulni délelőtt, felhasználtam az alkalmat, hogy felkeressem. Úgy gondoltam, kétségbeesett próbálkozás, de megkíséreltem őt meggyőzni, hogy szükségem van egy adagra abból a nyugtatóból, amit ő is használ a betegeinél. Én lepődtem meg leginkább, hogy néhány percnyi magyarázkodás után meg is kaptam egy kimerítő használati utasítással is. Így gyógyszerrel a zakóm zsebében és különböző dózisokkal, kockázatokkal a fejemben, de kissé megkönnyebbülve tartottam vissza a Baker Streetre, elhatározva, hogy csak végső esetben fogom felhasználni a megszerzett tudást.

Mivel felkészítettek rá, hogy a nyugtató hamar hat és elég drasztikusan, egészen kora estig vártam az alkalmazásával. Holmes egész délután járkált, motyogott, időnként csendesen pipázgatott, de ilyenkor is szinte hallottam elméjének fogaskerekeit kattogni. Nikotinnal és teával serkentette a szervezetét, ez nekem kedvezett. Hat óra felé a teájába öntöttem a nyugtatót, majd alaposan elkevertem benne és egy korty tejet is hozzátöltöttem. Baráton oda sem figyelve itta ki az egészet, csak a percekkel később tudatosult benne, mit tettem.

\- Mi volt ez? – kérdezte dühösen, majd felpattant. Felém lépett volna, de megtántorodott, hát visszaült. Aggódva figyeltem. Nem képzeltem, hogy tényleg ennyire hamar hatni fog a gyógyszer. – Watson… – motyogta álmosan, majd lecsukódtak a szemhéjai és megadta magát az álomnak.

Óvatosan felnyaláboltam és az ágyába vittem. Istenem, de könnyű volt! Rengeteget fogyott az utóbbi napokban, csoda, hogy a szervezete eddig bírta. Betakartam, majd pár percig figyeltem a légzését és a pulzusát. Mikor semmi rendelleneset nem tapasztaltam, lementem Mrs. Hudsonhoz és megmondtam neki, hogy nem kérünk vacsorát.

Én is lefeküdtem és már magasan fent volt a nap, mikor kipihenten felébredtem. Holmes nem volt otthon. Késő délután keveredett haza, még be sem lépett, már a lépteiből hallottam, hogy megkönnyebbült. Kettesével szedte a lépcsőket, szinte feltépte az ajtót. Ahogy berontott a nappaliba, sokkal fiatalabbnak nézett ki. Mint egy kipirult arcú, mosolygós kamasz. Mikor megláttam, egyszeriben elmúlt minden aggodalmam az előző estével kapcsolatban. Tudtam, hogy az elméje álmában gyorsabban megoldotta az ügyet, mint amennyire ébren képes lett volna.

Barátom rám nézett, a mosolya lassan leolvadt arcáról. Utoljára a szemeiből tűnt el még az árnyéka is és kifejezetten dühösen fordult felém. – Beszélnünk kell – mondta, majd meg sem várva a reakciómat, folytatta is. – Watson, ezt nem tételeztem volna fel rólad! A barátomnak tartottalak, megbíztam benned, így hálálod meg? Hogy begyógyszerezel, és még ki tudja, miket művelsz velem? 

\- Semmi egyebet, Holmes – válaszoltam türelmesen. – Nyugtatót tettem a teádba tegnap este, hogy kipihenhesd magad, ami láthatóan meg is történt. 

\- Hogy tehetted ezt? – fakadt ki. Fel-alá járkált a nappaliban, még nézni is kimerítő volt.

Kezdtem elveszíteni a türelmemet. – Mit tettem? Segítettem, hogy aludj egyet? Elismerem. Segítettem, hogy le tudd zárni a nyomozásodat, ami miatt egy hete nem eszel, alig állsz a lábadon? Csak reméltem, hogy így alakul. Nem értem, mi a problémád. – Igazság szerint nagyon is tisztában voltam vele, és minden bizonnyal én is hasonlóképpen reagáltam volna az ő helyében.

\- Semmi, igazán semmi problémám, Watson! Csak az jár a fejemben, hogy voltál képes megmérgezni? Mit adtál nekem?

\- Már megint túldramatizálod a helyzetet. Nem megmérgeztelek, csak nyugtatót adtam. Kevesebb kárt tett benned, mint akár egyetlen adag kokain, amit oly előszeretettel használsz. Gondosan ügyeltem arra, hogy ne ártsak neked.

\- Volnál kedves ezt megmagyarázni? – kérdezte gúnyosan.

\- Figyelj, Holmes – kezdtem lassan, mintha egy gyermekkel beszéltem volna –, mint a barátod, így vagy úgy elviselem, ha tönkreteszed magad. De az orvos bennem nem. Nem hagyhattam, hogy felemészd magad…

\- Arra is az esküd kötelez, hogy órákra magatehetetlenné tegyél?

\- Nem láttam más megoldást! De tudod mit? Sajnálom, hogy jót akartam! – kiabáltam. – Sajnálom, hogy nem hagytam, hogy tönkretedd magad! Sajnálom, hogy segíteni akartam! És végül sajnálom, hogy nem jutott jobb megoldás eszembe, mert nem vagyok megáldva a te ragyogó elméddel. Biztosíthatlak, ez többet nem fog előfordulni.

\- Az orvos éned hagyni fogja, hogy beváltsd az ígéretedet?

\- Igen, ha nem látom, mit művelsz magaddal! Holmes, elköltözök – jelentettem ki.

\- Jó – vágta rá és beviharzott a szobájába.

A nap és a hét további része arra ment rá, hogy kiadó lakásokat néztem. Minden alkalommal kora reggel távoztam a Baker Streetről és jóval az után tértem haza, hogy Holmes nyugovóra tért. Nem volt több éjszakai koncert, jóformán nem is tudtam, lakótársam él-e még, olyan csendben volt. Szinte biztos voltam benne, hogy valamely káros szenvedélyének hódol naphosszat, mint általában, két megbízás közt.

A negyedik reggel Mrs. Hudson hangja állított meg, mielőtt kiléptem volna a bejárati ajtón. – Dr. Watson! Egy pillanatot várjon, kérem! – A konyhába terelt be, ahol Holmes reggelijét készítette. – Baj van, ugye? – kérdezte kertelés nélkül.

Csendesen elmeséltem neki a helyzetet, ő pedig figyelmesen meghallgatott, közben fáradtan mosolygott. – És talált már megfelelő lakást?

\- Igen, délelőtt megyek és megbeszélem a részleteket.

\- Mondja le! – utasított egyszerűen, majd mikor tiltakozni akartam, hozzátette: - Önök olyan makacsak, mint a szamarak. Egyikük sem akar engedni az ügyben, holott másra sem vágynak. Fogadja meg a tanácsomat, dr. Watson, és legyen ön a józanabb. Annál is inkább, mivel tudom, hogy nem akar elköltözni. Mondhatja, hogy nem az én dolgom, és igaza is van, de nem bírom nézni, ahogy mindketten őrlődnek. Tudja, hogy nekem Mr. Holmes kicsit olyan, mintha a fiam lenne és fáj látnom, hogy mennyire elhagyta magát az utóbbi napokban. Kérem, legyen olyan jó, és maradjon! – Az asztalon átnyúlva megfogta a kezemet. Láttam rajta, hogy komolyan beszél. – Dr. Watson, ön bizonyára nem tudja, mennyit jelent az ittléte, de én nagyon is. Évek óta nem láttam Mr. Holmest ennyire elevennek, ilyen élőnek, ha szabad ezt mondanom. Önt akarja lenyűgözni minden egyes alkalommal, szüksége van önre. Nem tudom elmagyarázni, de vigye fel a reggelijét, nézzen a szemébe és megérti, miről beszélek.

Megható volt a ragaszkodása, ahogy gondoskodott mindkettőnkről. – Bocsánatot kértem már tőle, mit tehetnék még? – kérdeztem.

\- Csak vigye fel neki a tálcát és legyen türelmes – biztosított gyengéden.

Így tettem. Holmes a nappaliban üldögélt. Az arca sápadt volt, a szemei karikásak, mintha megint nem pihent volna napok óta. Mikor beléptem a reggelivel, nem nézett rám. Nem is vártam, tudtam, hogy megismerte a lépteimet felfelé. Letettem az asztalra a tálcát, majd leültem a karosszékembe a kandalló mellett. Mrs. Hudson türelemre intett, hát csendesen várakoztam.

Egyetlen szó sem hangzott el percekig, de még egy hangosabb szusszanás sem. Akkor Holmes letelepedett a kihűlő félben levő reggelijéhez és teát töltött magának, majd ki tudja, honnan elővarázsolt még egy csészét és nekem is. Szó nélkül invitált a reggeliző asztalhoz. Mikor helyet foglaltam, ő gondolkodás nélkül kiitta a teáját, majd újabb csészével töltött és nekikezdett a reggelinek. Jó étvággyal evett, közben még mindig kerülte a tekintetemet. Ekkor Mrs. Hudson megjelent egy új tálcával és mosolyogva lerakta elém. Továbbra is szótlanok voltunk. Nem tudtam, mit mondhatnék.

A kínos csendet Holmes törte meg. Végzett a reggelijével és visszavonult a szobájába. – Köszönöm – mondta csendesen. Mikor legközelebb megjelent, mindketten úgy viselkedtünk, mintha semmi sem történt volna. A megszokott, békés hangulatunk csak néhány nap alatt állt helyre. Én többé nem próbálkoztam gyógyszerekkel, ő pedig igyekezett hallgatni rám.


End file.
